El viaje del destino
by Lis-chan
Summary: Ja, aqui llegue, para que me maten por la tardanza je n.nU les aseguro que este cap. me quedo mejor que lo otro y que para la semana que viene escribire un cap. mas . please dejen rviews, aunque sean para amenazarme n.n
1. Prólogo

La carta del extranjero Por Lis-chan  
  
Kaoru se despertó débilmente, sus ojos le pesaban. No quería levantarse, era extraño ya que ella solía despertarse después que Kenshin, pero ya podía oir las voces de Yahiko y Sano peleando por el desayuno de Kenshin, eso quería decir que eran por lo menos las 9.  
  
Golpearon la puerta. Su dulce vos sonó  
  
ohayo Kaoru-dono, esta despierta?-escuchar su vos era tocar el cielo, sobretodo si era lo primero que oía en el día Ohayo Kenshin, ya me levanto. Le aparte una parte del desayuno, para que no se lo comieran Sano y Yahiko Arigatou Kenshin  
  
Sintió los pasos de él alejarse de la puerta, se levanto, y comenzó a vestirse. Realmente estaba agradecida con Kenshin, el hacia todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo sonreírle. Se odiaba por no poder hacerle olvidar su pasado. Termino de vestirse y camino con el pasillo con la misma idea en la cabeza, llego al comedor, como todo los días Yahiko estaba sobre Sanozuke, y Kenshin trataba de separarlos. Pero en cuanto Kenshin la vio se acercó para hablarle.  
  
aquí esta el desayuno Kaoru-dono, siéntese ya le sirvo el té. Gracias Kenshin Oye busu, cada día estas mas dormilona- Cállate Yahiko-CHAN no tengo ganas de pelear , kenshin ¿no ha llegado ninguna carta?, creí que Misao me escribiría este mes (mientras le servia el té) si a llegado una carta pero no es de Misao, es de Europa ¿de Europa?- Kaoru estaba sorprendida, no conocía a nadie de Europa si, aquí está,  
  
Venia escrito con una letra occidental muy detallada, escrito en letras doradas. Kaoru no entendía nada, apenas podía distinguir que decía en el reverso del sobre KAORU KAMIYA  
  
que es eso Jo-chan? Dijo Sanozuke mientras peleaba con Yahiko por una bolita de arroz no lo se Sano, espera  
  
Abrió el sobre, la carta estaba escrita en japonés por suerte. Los ojos de Kaoru se ensancharon cuando comenzó a leer. Decía así.  
  
Estimada señorita Kaoru Kamiya: Le escribimos, para informarle de nuestra reciente vacante en nuestro instituto. Le informamos con la siguiente carta, que hay una beca disponible. El tío del correspondiente señor Yutaro, ha enviado una solicitud, dando a conocer sus distintos aspectos. Ya que sus aptitudes son las necesarias, le hemos enviado la siguiente carta. Los ciclos básicos serian de: matemáticas, Lengua; cultura, etc. Que al principio serán dadas por un traductor, que además, le dará un curso completo de Inglés Tendría todas sus necesidades cubiertas, un alojamiento, alimento, y el dinero para transportarse hasta aquí. Esperemos que acepte, creemos que tendría excelentes posibilidades.  
  
Atentamente  
  
Directivo del instituto highschool, Inglaterra  
  
¿Qué dice busu, vamos responde?- Yahiko no entendía nada Kaoru-dono ¿de que se trata?  
  
Kaoru no podía hablar, estaba en show, ella solo había estudiado primaria, muy básica, y ahora le daban la posibilidad, de incluso llegar a tener un titulo. Pero eso significaría.  
  
  
  
OHAYO A TODOS ^_^ . ¿Y que les pareció el prologo? Prometo que este fanfic será muy interesante, y tendrá acción, drama, romance y humor. Saludos a todo el que lo lea. Pronto pondré más capítulos y mucho mas largos.  
  
Esta idea la tengo hace mucho, pero no me animaba a escribirla. Además es mí primer fic de RK. Denme sus opiniones he ideas. ONEGAI. Acepto todo  
  
Lis-chan (sakulau@hotmail.com) 


	2. Una Sola Opcion

Una Sola Opción  
  
Lis-chan  
  
Cáp.1  
  
u.u siento haber dejado de escribir este fic. De veritas de veritas que lo siento. Ahora lo estoy retomando Gracias por los reviews. (Levanta su mano) prometo solemnemente no dejar tanto tiempo un fic sin escribir Ahora continúo  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru dio un salto de alegría, por fin tendría unos estudios aceptables y no tendría que gastar nada. Era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar por nada, aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué haría con Yahiko o con el dojo?  
  
que dice la carta Kaoru-dono, deben ser muy buenas noticias Si Kenshin, lee la carta, es una gran oportunidad  
  
Ahora el problema seria su adorado Kenshin, porque, aunque quería estudiar, su corazón le recriminaba que dejaría solo al pobre de Ken. Y seria por mucho tiempo.  
  
es muy bueno Jo-chan, por fin te sacaras la bobez de la cabeza por lo menos yo me la puedo sacar, tu no tienes remedio, nunca serás mas inteligente  
  
Corrió a su habitación por una hoja de papel, tomo su pluma mas hermosa, y con la mejor letra que pudo hacer, escribió que aceptaba gustosa de comenzar cuando quisieran. Por otro lado escribió al tío de Yutaro agradeciendo su recomendación y los pagos de su estadía en Europa.  
  
Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en el dojo y los demás durante los meses de enero y febrero hasta que comenzaran las clases.  
  
me voy al correo, ya vengo Kaoru gritó a todos Sessha la acompaña Kaoru-dono Arigatou Kenshin, vámonos ya  
  
Mientras se dirigían al correo lo único que se escuchaban eran los grillos que cantaban su preciosa melodía. Era un momento romántico se podría decir. Pero un aire de angustia inundaba el ambiente, ambos pensaban en su futuro.  
  
Kaoru ya había comenzado a dudar, ¿y si mientras se iba Kenshin encontraba a otra mujer y se enamoraba? ¿O si se marchara? ¿Y si le pasaba algo a él? No sabría que hacer al respecto  
  
Por su parte Kenshin luchaba contra su otro yo, el Rurouni decía que ella era libre de hacer lo que quiera y que esa seria la mejor oportunidad que recibiría, y el hitoriki decía que su mujer no debería andar lejos de él pues la amaba y seria capaz de ir a buscarla hasta el mismo cielo para estar con ella.  
  
yo yo  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron, al parecer pensaban en como hablarse, y de pura casualidad lo hicieron al mismo tiempo  
  
dime Kenshin. sessha estaba muy feliz de que pueda estudiar con tan alta categoría. Kenshin. tu. realmente quieres que me valla?? yo.yo.-creo que usted debe elegir su destino, y seria bueno que pudiera estudiar Digo, lo que sucede es que alguien tiene que cuidar el dojo y si me voy, quien lo haría?. Yo lo haría con mucho gusto Kaoru-dono no tienes porque hacerlo Kenshin, aunque aun no me respondiste si quieres que me valla, Kaoru-dono usted debería ir, talvez podría estudiar luego una carrera y. BASTA KENSHIN, TE PREGUNTE SI QUIERES SI O NO QUE ME VALLA!!!! yo.n-no lo.se  
  
Kaoru se puso furiosa, primero había preguntado eso para decidir lo que realmente haría y el tonto no le quería responder. Solo pensaba en lo mejor para ella y no en lo que el deseaba pues bien Kenshin, gracias a ti he decidido IRME parece que tu no quieres que este aquí, por lo tanto si quieres cuidar el dojo lo dejo a tu encargo, si no vete cuando quieras estoy segura que alguien mas podría hacerlo  
  
Continuara....  
  
¿Y? que talpascual Manden sus reviews a sakulau@hotmail.com  
  
Ja-ne 


	3. Buen Viaje!

Buen Viaje!  
  
O lo siento pero este capitulo es puro dialogo. como hace poquito que llegue de vacaciones se me ocurrió hacerlo lo mas rápido, además estuve ocupada con el fic de san Valentín.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobushiro bla bla blabla no son míos. (Ya quisiera tenerlos a todos)  
  
Cáp.2 Lis-chan  
  
-entonces ya esta decidido Tanuki-chan, te iras de Japón, eso es ruta libre para Ken y para mi.  
  
  
  
-no se de que relación estas hablando Megumi, además no me interesa que digas, hace poco te empecé a conocer, bien se que te agrada Sano. ¬_¬  
  
  
  
-estas diciendo cosas incoherentes, eso es algo que nunca sucederá, el cielo se caerá antes de que yo quiera algo con el cabeza de chorlito  
  
  
  
-eso lo veremos Megumi-  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru ya le había contado a todos que se iría, aunque le dolía dejarlos, nada....absolutamente nada, haría que no aceptara esta gran propuesta.  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, desde que había peleado con Kenshin, este solía estar muy distraído, con la cabeza gacha y tratando de evitar a toda costa a Kaoru. Sus ojos no brillaban y tenía una angustia por dentro de la que todos se habían dado cuenta. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no poderle haber dicho a Kaoru lo que pensaba.  
  
  
  
En realidad lo que sucedía era que no podría decidirse ya que el Rurouni dentro de si le decía que debía dejarla ir, pues él no se la merecía, y battousai le reprochaba a cada instante que no la dejara, que siempre estuviera con ella. Esto hacia que cada vez se confundiera cada vez mas.  
  
  
  
-ja-ne Megumi, nos vemos luego.  
  
  
  
-espera Kaoru... con respecto a Ken-san,...no ha dicho nada, es q-que me supongo que algo dijo ne?  
  
  
  
-iie Megumi el no dijo absolutamente NADA, bueno adiós  
  
  
  
Cerró los puños, pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas surcaban sus mejillas, él no hablaba desde entonces, estaba frustrada, desairada, desesperanzada. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Siguió caminando por las calles, despacio como si el tiempo no transcurriera. No vería a Kenshin por mucho tiempo después de todo..... La carta ya estaba mandada y la respuesta con los pasajes también.  
  
Llego al dojo..  
  
  
  
-Kaoru. Kenshin dice que la cena esta servida...- Yahiko estaba triste preocupado- oye Kaoru, yo creo que no deberías estar tan mal... Después de todo podrás estar feliz, serás inteligente...vivirás en una casa inglesa, no te gusta eso  
  
  
  
-no es eso Yahiko, es Kenshin..a el no le importa si me voy o no...  
  
  
  
-pero a . a-a mi si, Kaoru quien me enseñara ahora el Kamiya kashin ryu, con quien peleare, estaré solo....- a Yahiko se le escapaban las lagrimas, realmente nadie lo había tomado en cuenta  
  
  
  
-o ven aquí- Kaoru lo abraso, estaba feliz pues sabia que el realmente lo quería- no te preocupes, para pelear tienes a sano y sobre el Kamiya kashin... pues cuando vuelva tienes que estar listo pues te enseñare muchas cosas..- te prometo que te escribiré Yahiko-CHAN  
  
  
  
Yahiko se seco las lágrimas y se fue corriendo a la entrada del dojo.  
  
  
  
-no me digas CHAN . Tú eres una busu..  
  
  
  
Pasaron los días y llego la despedida, al parecer Kaoru no cambio de opinión.  
  
Mientras juntaba la ropa que llevaría, kimonos, una katana(no se para que quiere eso) y objetos validos, de mucha importancia para ella.  
  
  
  
- vamos Jo-chan la carroza te espera- grito sano desde el patio..  
  
  
  
Todos estaban allí, Sano Megumi el doctor Genzai Ayame Suzume, Tae, Tsubame, y los demás... Kaoru se acerco a ellos. estaba un poco triste. Si poco es llamarle a 98% de su corazón. Pero cada vez que vacilaba pensaba que cuando volviera dentro de 6 meses para las vacaciones, ellos.. estarían ahí  
  
Empezó saludando a las niñas que no habían parado de llorar desde que se enteraron de que ella se iría, luego saludo a Dr. Genzai, a Tae a Tsubame a Yahiko a Megumi y a Sano.. Entonces llego el turno de saludar a Kenshin. No sabia que decirle como despedirse de el, como decirle adiós..  
  
  
  
-bueno Kenshin, me despido. espero que cuides bien el dojo..-  
  
-yo ..Kaoru te deseo lo mejor..-^_^  
  
  
  
En ese momento Kenshin no se lo espero, aun con todos mirando, de repente lo abrazo, un dulce abrazo. Empezó a llorar, no se pudo contener y lo hizo, pero el abrazo duro poco, y lo soltó. Kenshin estaba congelado, no se había ni movido, no podía articular ni una sola palabra  
  
  
  
-bueno ya me voy- ahora si, estaba triste, sus ojos no brillaban, pero continua la vida y subió al carruaje  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara............................................  
  
  
  
Gracias a todos los que escribieron reviews U.U que poquitos son.. A nadie le gustas mis fanfics... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mami nadie me quiere.. por eso me como un gusanito..  
  
^_^U era un chiste arigato a todos reviews onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	4. El Viaje primera parte

El Viaje 

Por Lis-Chan

Parte 1- Cáp. 3 

Bueno, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo de este fic, por un lado como verán tarde TANTO como antes, les quería agradecer por sus reviews, si quieren agregarme a su MSN mi e-mail es sakulau@hotmail.com y también les quiero contar que tengo una comunidad la diré es entren y únanse.!!!!

Kaoru subió a la carreta, el abrazar a Kenshin había sido un impulso, se sentía como el 14 de mayo, solo que ahora ella era la que paria. Pudo ver a trabes de la ventana como todos la saludaban, ella hizo lo mismo, saludo a todos energéticamente pero aun había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Entonces el carruaje comenzó a moverse y Kaoru le dio  una última mirada a su pelirrojo. Tardaría mucho en volver a ver ese rojo cabello y sus ojos violetas, tan melancólicos.

Observo por esa ventana muchas cosas, pequeñas casa, enormes campos de arroz  y finalmente un extenso puerto, lleno de barcos lujosos o pobres. El día era soleado y el mar brillante y tranquilo, millones de gaviotas revoloteaban  sobre los barcos pesqueros en busca de una buena comida.

Paró el carruaje, el hombre que la llevó hasta allí le abrió la puerta y tomo sus valijas – venga conmigo por favor señorita la guiare hasta su embarcación. Realmente Kaoru no esperaba grandes lujos, solo un barco para viajar bien, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el hombre subió al más increíble y majestuoso de todo el puerto.

- Muy bien señorita, este caballero la llevara a su camarote, tiene todo lo necesario y sus cosas ya están allí. Si necesita algo estaré en la puerta contigua a su habitación. Por otro lado el almuerzo estará listo a las 12:15 p.m. en el comedor que se encuentra al fondo- 

- Muchas gracias señor, es muy amable

Kaoru siguió al hombre hasta una puerta, paso por un salón hermoso, lleno de gente de muy buena etiqueta, la mayoría debían ser de alta categoría, llegaron a un pasillo muy largo y entraron en la 3er puerta a la derecha. Cuando estuvo adentro los ojos de Kaoru se iluminaron.

A su izquierda una biblioteca de pino con varios libros de Ingles geografía, historia y físicas, también tenia una vela y un reloj, a lado de esta una ventanita que daba a la cubierta. A su derecha una cama occidental y una mesa de noche y al fondo la puerta del baño. Todo era maravilloso, se sentía relajada.

- mejor será que salga a cubierta, el día es hermoso y no quiero perdérmelo…

Cuando llego a cubierta el sol quemaba la piel, y el aroma a sal inundaba sus pulmones, camino un largo rato, las gaviotas aun seguían al barco y el puerto se alejaba lentamente en el horizonte. Cuanto desearía que Kenshin estuviera allí con ella, juntos, daría lo que fuera por ello. Con el se sentía protegida, pero demasiado, estar allí reduciría la preocupación en ella pero era imposible, el ya estaba muy lejos.

Mientras miraba el mar se dio cuenta de que había varios policías paseando por allí, preguntándole a las personas que pasaban, seguramente habría subido a bordo algún polizonte y lo estarían buscando, no le dio mucha importancia, ya que aunque lo encontraran no harían con el mas que llevarlo a trabajar o algo por el estilo. 

Un hombre se acerco a ella- señorita Kamiya, el almuerzo se va a servir en unos instantes, acompáñeme por favor al comedor………

Dojo Kamiya

 Aquí vemos a nuestro lindo Rurouni (más triste de lo normal) lavando las cosas de Yahiko y de Sano, su mente ronda los lugares más recónditos de su cerebro luchando consigo mismo sobre una causa que ya no tiene la más mínima solución: La partida de Kaoru. No es que él no quisiera que ella estudiara solo que no sabia si soportaría tanto tiempo lejos de ella, su aroma a jazmines o sus ojos cristalinos, pasaría por lo menos un año esperando verlos. 

Estaba pensando en ello y por eso no vio ni sintió (no se como no sintió los gritos que pegaban Sanozuke y Yahiko) ------a ellos

- oye Kenshin Kenshin Kenshin Kenshin KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN escúchame por Kami-sama –

- este es un caso perdido Sano si no esta busu no creo que lo hagamos reaccionar- decía Yahiko sin esperanzas –

- oro @_@X, ._. lo siento no estaba prestando atención…

- ya nos dimos cuenta Kenshin, 

- oye Kenshin, tengo que salir voy a ir con Kitsune a que me vende la mano( vamos ya nadie se cree ese cuento, " voy a poner a votación quien se lo cree manden sus reviews diciendo que piensan ustedes")

- oro? Pensé que te la habían vendado ayer por la noche??

- Kenshin- Yahiko esta a punto de morir- ya tendrías que saber que Sano solo va para estar con Megumi, - acercándose a Kenshin- Creo que tienen un romance –

- QUE DIJISTE YAHIKO-CHAN

*Ustedes saben que sigue después de esto así que lo voy a omitir pues puede que algún menor este leyendo esto (solo para no repetir), luego de esta tradición Sano partió hacia la Clínica. Si ven la cámara podrán ver a Sano con una cara de "se me ocurre una GRAN idea", todos sabemos que esto va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy peligroso, por lo tanto advierto que a partir de ahora este fic va a ser de LOCOS por lo tanto, y que es de ustedes las decisión de seguir leyendo*

- 'pobre Kenshin si solo Jo-chan no se hubiera ido, pero talvez pueda ayudarlo, si, lo haré esta será mi BUENA (suponemos) acción del día ( de los días ) –

Mientras caminaba MAS ideas pasaban por la cabeza de nuestro ingenuo luchador que solo quiere actuar como buen samaritano, por lo tanto llegamos a la clínica donde Megumi se SORPRENDE  de ver a Sanozuke (si como no)

- sabes, creo que Kenshin no podrá estar mucho tiempo sin Kaoru, y tengo un buen plan para ayudarles, pero necesito tu ayuda Kitsune

- Tori-Atama, sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que tuviste una maravillosa idea para ayudar

- ¬¬ no tienes que recordármelo, estuve limpiando el dojo durante 3 meses, con una ración mínima de comida, hubiese preferido conseguir trabajo

- Pues no te vendría nada mal, si sigues así te crecerá la panza, Kenshin por lo menos hace ejercicio cuando limpia pero tu solo te rascas…

Luego de DISCUTIR o ACLARAR o PELEAR o como prefieran llamarlo ustedes, Sano le contó a Megumi su idea, la cara de la doctora paso de unas pequeñas risitas, una cara de enojo y una de "esto no va a funcionar"  a "estas completamente loco" , pero bueno, todo sea por Tanuki ¿o no?

Barco 1:30 p.m.

Kaoru se disponía a caminar hacia su cuarto, había comido muy bien, todo un banquete que ni se comparaba con la del dojo, pero ella extrañaba los Guisos de Kenshin y eso no tenia solución.

Cuando llego a la habitación noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, entro y súbitamente una mano se poso sobre su boca, un muchacho de unos 14 años la estaba sujetando, era alto y tenia el pelo castaño, sus ojos eran verdes y le recordaban a los de Aoshi, solo que estos si tenían vida.

- por favor señorita le pido que no grite, solo la soltare si no lo hace

Kaoru miro al niño e hizo una señal de afirmación

Como verán…. Lo hice mas largo, pero era mucho más largo solo que….. Mi querido y adorado hermanito me tiro la hoja donde lo tenia copiado y por eso tarde tanto, además me luxe la rotula ( o rodilla) y tengo que ir a recuperación "todos los santos días". Por otro lado a partir de ahora voy a responder a los reviews, y como en los anteriores no lo hice también responderé esos.

Shiomei: Gracias por tus aludos, estoy teniendo una grata bienvenida aquí, además de que ya me hice varias amigas de aquí por el MSN . Espero que me sigas mandando reviews.

Hitoriki Lady: Como va? Espero verte en el MSN, aunque estos días no me conecte mucho por mi pequeña lesión :P ojala que continúes pronto con tu fic. De veritas que es interesante. Ojala tengas un buen criterio

Mer: yo también quiero saber que va ha hacer Kenshin, la verdad es que las ideas que me manden me vendrían muy bien.

Ady: no te preocupes abandonada no la voy a dejar, ALGUN DIA  la voy a terminar solo espero que sea este año. No te pongas triste porque no aparezcan capítulos, sabes que el que tiene paciencia gana cosas y nunca pienses en suicidarte y menos por la ventana,…. Además si mi hermano entra por la ventana dudo mucho que cualquier otra persona no je :P.. Por otro lado, estoy decidiendo la presencia de battousai aquí eso se vera con el tiempo

V-chan: que bueno que te gusto gracias por los ánimos

Rapper girl: Demasiada curiosidad ne ¿?? No te preocupes en pensar el final del fic tu solo sigue leyendo el ahora y no el después. Yo también espero que esto termine bien (ESPERO)

Bere: ya se, lo de actualizar mas seguido no solo me lo dices tu sino TODO EL MUNDO. Aquí tratare un tema y es porque yo no actualizo rápido: por si sabrán aquí en argentina hasta hace una semana estábamos de vacaciones, a esto le seguía que uno no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer y finalizaba tirado en la cama, mi problema sin embargo es que al no tener nada que hacer no me daban gansa de escribir , Si se dan cuenta cuanto mas ocupada estoy y menos tiempo tengo mas inspiración crece en mi cerebrito y eso hace que yo escriba mas en época de clases…… no se si me entienden PERO NO IMPORTA

Kitiara: amiga mía, no se ni yo misma como le va a ir……

Peach: yo también creo que hasta ahora había sido aburrida, pero este capitulo (creo) que esta un poquitito mas divertido

Madam Spooky: que bien que te gusta, espero que te siga pareciendo lindo, te veo en el MSN!!!!

Moonlight: Que bueno que te encanta a mi también :P y ya se que los capítulos habían sido cortitos, pero ahora intento hacerlos mas largos a petición también de Minako chan. Espero que te haga feliz este capitulo y todos los siguientes.  

OK. Eso es todo sigan mandando sus reviews, que no les cuesta nada apretar un botoncito y poner 2 o 3 palabrita, me encantan los reviews y me dan muchooooooooooooooooooo ánimo, así que:

 I

 I       { aprieten ahí                       Ja-ne     "Lis chan"

V


	5. El viaje II

El viaje del destino

El viaje (segunda parte)

Por Lis-chan (Izume)

Disclaimer: Nobushiro Watsuki ¬¬, me cambiare de nombre

Konichiwa, como están?, que les pareció el capitulo anterior, ¿mas largo, mas interesante?, después me cuentan.  Les quería agradecer por sus reviews, me dio muchísima alegría leerlos y las ganas de terminarlo mas rápida, aunque siento que no pueda escribir muy seguido, échenle la culpa al colegio que me mata, además digamos que 1ro polimodal no es lo mas fácil del mundo. 

Pero sigamos con el fic…¿quieren?

Barco

Kaoru estaba sentada en su cama, el muchacho que estaba de en frente de ella miraba el suelo, realmente parecía un buen chico. Su problema era que no tenía dinero y su madre, que estaba en china, padecía una terrible enfermedad. Este había intentado conseguir dinero para el viaje pero finalmente no recibió más que una sucia estafa. Su nombre era Kirato Nigasato, tenia 15, era muy maduro y Kaoru solo esperaba que él no le estuviera mintiendo.

- Lo siento mucho Srta. Kamiya no era mi intención asustarla ni molestarla, pero recuerde que yo necesito viajar. Por favor entiéndame

- Kirato, lo único que quiero pedirte es que después de ver a tu madre consigas algún empleo para pagar el pasaje, si te resulta muy caro, tal vez, pueda ayudarte, pero eso lo veremos luego ne?

- Es muy amable señorita

- Solo que ahora voy a meterme en un lió….-suspiro- Kirato, no salgas para nada de aquí, por tu bien, tienes alguna pertenencia?

- Hai, tengo un bolso con algunas prendas

- Pues dámelas, las pondré en un lugar donde no se vean

Kirato, les dio sus cosas, esta la llevo al mueble y las puso en un cajón, Kaoru estuvo hablando un buen rato con el, supo toda su historia, porque estaba en Japón y como había subido al barco. Pasaron horas mientras se hacia de noche y un viento frió comenzaba a soplar del sur……

Dojo Kamiya 

(Aquí se reirán un buen rato)

Kenshin había esperado un buen rato a que Sanozuke volviera, por alguna razón estaba preocupado e incomodo. Sano le había dicho que volvería para comer y ya era tarde. Pero era raro que Sano no hubiese venido, normalmente el aparecía media hora antes de la cena y ya habían pasado 3 MINUTOS.

Kenshin suspiro, eso realmente no tena importancia, solo era para distraerse, había pensado en Kaoru todo el Día y solo era el primero, quedaban demasiados y no podría hacer nada, que mas ahora debería esperar…… como si el pudiera. Miro hacia el cielo, ya estaba muy oscuro, lleno de hermosas estrellas que bañaban el vació oscuro en ese espacio. Como Kaoru hacia con el, ocupaba todo su mundo, ERA su mundo y, ahora no estaba….

- Oye Kenshin- Sano había llegado- Esta ya la cena

- Si, te estaba esperando, hola Megumi-dono ^_^X

- Hola Ken, que gusto verte, te encuentras bien? porque te ves terrible

- SI estoy bien, solo un poco cansado

- No te creo, seguramente es por Tanuki, no puedo creer que se haya ido y te dejara aquí tan solo para mi- (Kitsune entra en acción)- Después de todo no pudo competir contra mi y huyo del lugar jojojo 

Ustedes saben que continua, por eso les ahorrare la molestia de escuchar a Megumi, después de que Sano la empiece a insultar todo volverá a la normalidad. Finalmente termina la comida, Yahiko se va a descansar y allí es donde nos detenemos.

- Kenshin, sabemos que tu quieres ver a Jou-chan ¿no es así?

- Nani?

- Vamos Ken-san no lo disimules, no creo que aguantes mucho sin ella

- Por eso hemos decidido ayudarte. Este va a ser un plan de los mejores, y necesitamos que escuches atentamente…

- Si, pero esto se llevara a cabo en un mes cuando Tanuki llegue a Europa.

- Demo….

- Nada Kenshin, Lo que haremos será transformarte

- ._.X?, ¿transformarme? ¿a mi? ¿de que hablan?

- Cállate quieres, si transformarte, mañana mismo comenzaremos con esta misión

Mientras tanto, en el barco

Kaoru había fingido sentirse enferma para poder llevar la comida a su habitación, por suerte nadie lo vio a Kirato, aunque muchas veces preguntaban si sabia algo, estaba muy nerviosa, si alguien se enteraba de que el estaba allí seguramente no podría llegar a estudiar, peor después de todo ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho estaba

Ya de noche Kaoru había tirado unas frazadas en el suelo para que Kirato durmiera, también cerro la puerta por si alguien en la mañana quería entrar, y además tomo un libro de ingles de la biblioteca para leerlo…. Pero cuando se acostó no logro concentrarse, su mente divagaba en los lugares lejanos en Japón… si tan solo Kenshin hubiese venido con ella seria distinto, incluso si el quisiera se quedaría allí. Como anhelaba que el le hubiese respondido ese día.

- Kaoru-dono, porque no duerme, ya es muy tarde

- No tengo sueño eso es todo, no te preocupes

- Puedo saber en que esta pensando?

- En mi hogar, en mis amigos

- Ellos deben quererla mucho, usted es muy buena señorita, pero porque se marcha? 

- Porque estudiare en Inglaterra, el tío de un amigo me ha ofrecido una beca en Europa, y eso que soy mujer…, pero yo…

- Perdone, parece que le incomoda, si quiere no me responda.

- Gracias Kirato

Y la noche paso, Un DIA muy gris se acercaba

Les gusto????? Digan que si y dejen sus reviews lindos que no les cuesta nada he?

Les voy a dar un adelanto, de favor, porque este capitulo estuvo muy aburrido y medio corto, (aunque tendrán que admitir que tarde menos que antes)

Cáp. *Un día gris* El viaje III

No, nunca HARE ESO,- gritaba Kenshin desesperado, olvídalo- , ESPERARE A QUE KAORU REGRESE, no puedo andar así, ADEMAS SE DARA CUENTAAAAA SUELTAME SANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Kenshin Parecida un niño ^_^-

Bueno, ahora a responder sus lindos reviews,

Jocky-Misao: Biennnnnnnnnnnnn, sigue estando buena, ( y espero que lo siga estando), esta bien, pero ahora Kenshin sufrira, algo muy valioso para el se ira…..ademas de Kaoru

Madam Spooky: Ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que esta planeando Sano, prometo que se reiran muchooooooooooooooooooo

Meg: Es cierto, Sanozuke solo va por Megumi, y ahora empezare a poner un poquito de S/M, eso si será bueno

Misao-chan: ¿ de veritas que no te desilusiono? Gracias Misao, suerte

Yeni: como veras lo he subido mas rápido ojala te guste ^-^

Mer: ¿Quién es este chico? Pues les diré que es muy apuesto y tiene mi edad ^-^pero de todas formas algo sucederá con él ( aunque no se que)

Bueno eso es todo ^-^me alegra que me escriban, toy feliz, depuse veo a algunos en el MSN, ahora les toca de nuevo el review 

I                                 

I                               Sayonara minna-san ^-^

V


	6. El viaje III

El viaje del destino

Cáp. 5

Esta bien, es cierto me tarde d-e-m-a-c-i-a-d-o-, pero es que…. No puedo, es demasiado para mi…ingles, rehabilitación, gimnasia, dibujo, confirmación y encima ahora tengo que darle catequesis a los "adorables niños" de 4to año…y encima la escuela. Pero después de todo aquí estoy para ustedes n.n

Ademas échenle la culpa a mi mamá que el Cáp. Este ya lo había echo y ella lo borro "las dos veces"

Los dejo con el fic, y disculpen, yo había dicho que el próximo Cáp. Se llamaría un DIA gris, pero me equivoque :P, lo lamento…. 

Tokio……

Nos encontramos en la calle  donde un par de personajes hacen un tremendo escándalo, uno es pelirrojo, visiblemente asustado y que es arrastrado por otro morocho que no sabe mas que hacer….millones de espectadores ven la escena, algunos se ríen, otros están indignados y algunos intrigados. Claro, los gritos se escuchan a kilómetros a la redonda…

- vamos Kenshin no tiene mucha importancia, es algo muy simple...

- ALGO SIMPLE……NO , NO LO HARE 

- Pero Keshin esto es por Jo-chan

- No, nunca HARE ESO,- gritaba Kenshin desesperado, olvídalo- , ESPERARE A QUE KAORU REGRESE, no puedo andar así, ADEMAS SE DARA CUENTAAAAA SUELTAME SANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Kenshin Parecida un niño ^_^-

- Dios santo porque haces tanto escándalo… yo lo hago todo el tiempo….

- SI POR ESO, ES QUE NO TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO.¬¬( ^^^^)-ustedes me entenderán

- Oye no me insultes ¬¬

- TU NO ME DAS ORDENES – 

Parecía que esto era realmente importante para el…

- esta bien, Kenshin clámate, recuerda que si no lo haces no podrás ver a Kaoru por todo un año ( con énfasis en todo ) 

- PERO ES QUE….

(Si se dan cuenta aquí es donde sano usa su técnica de culpabilidad, con un poco de desinterés, claro esta)

- yo no te obligare más…. Solo estaba haciendo esto por ti, y tu me desprecias 

- oro @_@X

- si tu no quieres ver a Jo-chan…ni modo- 

- Nani?

- Y ademas… seguro que ella conoce a alguien mas y….se casara, tendrá hijitos y….

- Este bien u.u lo haré. ME CORTARE EL PELO…

Para este entonces la gente ya había desaparecido….se hizo un silencio, hubo un suspiro y pasos lentos que se dirigían hacia la peluquería

Barco, 4 días desde la partida…

Kaoru hablaba animadamente con Kirato, este le había sacado casi toda la depresión por haber dejado a Kenshin, "casi" toda…Pero bien entretenida había estado ya que esconder a Kirato no era demasiado fácil que digamos…

Justo hacia dos días el anciano de al lado entró sin tocar la puerta en el momento en el que Kirato se despertaba, gracias a dios que el viejo estaba medio ciego, porque sino hubiera visto claramente que Kaoru tiraba todas las sabanas que tenia sobre el muchacho. Pero ademas, tardo casi media hora deshacerse de este, que decía que su baño no tenia agua caliente y si no podía pasar al suyo.

La segunda fue cuando Kaoru en la tarde fue a dar un paseo en cubierta mientras Kirato se bañaba. Uno de los empleados entro para limpiar, pensando que no había nadie. Cuando Kirato se dio cuanta de esto tuvo que hacer un barullo con el agua e imitar la voz de Kaoru para que el hombre se fuera.

Y finalmente la ultima había sido ese mismo DIA, cuando El mismo viejo pesado de antes quiso saber si Kaoru tenia azúcar, otra vez sin tocar la puerta y Kaoru no pudo hacer mas que pedir a gritos a uno de los marineros que sacaran al viejo pervertido que la quería abusar…aunque después de todo, había sido divertido ver la cara del anciano…. (Que mala eres Kaoru).

Dojo Kamiya… (Sin la Kamiya)

Podemos escuchar las risas, (o debería decir la risa) en el dojo…Yahiko se había pasado la tarde riéndose de Kenshin y de su "moderno" corte de pelo

- Sanozuke, habíamos dicho que lo transformaríamos, no que lo – Megumi dejo escapar una risa- haríamos como tu XD

- Jajajajaja, es cierto parece un payaso, pobre jajaja Kenshin

- u.ux

- n.nU

- n.nU

- ¬¬

SI se imaginaran al pobre de Ken-san con el mismo peinado que Sano(solo que rojo), una cinta azul en su cabello mas corto ahora y "parado", se imaginaran también como se sentía él mientras todos se burlaban

- No te preocupes Ken mañana te llevare yo…

- no otra vezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…u.ux

Barco, noche del cuarto día…

El día nublado se había convertido en una terrible tormenta que azotaba la proa y la cubierta con mucha fuerza. Kaoru dormía intranquila, tenía un terrible presentimiento

Ya ta, que quieren que les diga, lo siento mucho de veras, sumimasen onegai, prometo no volverlo a hacer…creanmé DE VERAS QUE LO SIENTO MUCHO…. Ahora pasemos a responder a los reviews

Michire-Mein: si pobre Kenshin, T.T , yo no queria, no queria hacerle esto, aunque esto es poco comparado con lo proximo, gracias por el review n.n

Makimashi Misao Futura de Shinomori (si lo atrapo): o.o tus reviews son muy largos, Y eso…..me ALEGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO n.n me encanto, me dio ánimos de seguir, (aunque me retarde un poquitito), con respecto a m+a, tengo que ver donde los meto u.u

ßØL†-¢®Ånk: mi amigo boltttttttttttttttttt, que gusto n.n, que bueno que te agrade, a mi me gusta mucho tu fic n.n

BERE16: después de esto no me querrás ver más, no solo le cortare el cabello…

Mer: Dios dirá que rayos pasara Mer, solo dios lo sabe, yo no

Jocky-Misao: Ya te lo había dicho, ¿pero como le hiciste para adivinar? Y lamento mucho que me tarde T.T YA DEBO HABER PERDIDO A MUCHAS SEGUIDORAS DEL FIC BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Minako-chan: amiga mía, como estas? Espero que bien n.n, suerte en tu fic y gracias por tu review (espero tu carta)


	7. Un dia Gris La tormenta

Un día Gris – La tormenta 

Cáp. 6

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, seguro que ya me quieren matar ne? Jejejejejeje bueno, no pondré excusas, soy una vaga y ya 

Los dejo con el fic

Barco

Kaoru estaba recostada en su cama, Kirato estaba tirado en el suelo, dormido, algo que a ella le estaba costando hacer, una de las razones era por los truenos y el movimiento del barco. Cada vez estaba mas mareada, y la otra era porque acababa de soñar que nunca volvería a Japón. ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba estas desgracias? Era solo un sueño, pero había sido tan real. Ojalá pudiera cerrar los ojos al menos una vez sin ver a Kenshin delante de ella.

Esa tarde había sido muy larga.

Y esa noche también lo seria...

- Que estará haciendo él? – susurro bajo para que Kirato no despertara. - lamento haberle dicho esas cosas antes de partir pero... el no fue capaz de decir lo que sentía... aunque ya lo perdone por eso, espero que este bien, que todos estén bien, y si a Sano lo matan en la calle por andar vagabundeando??? Y si Megumi vuelve a ser utilizada. Y si Kenshin volviera a...  a ser un Rurouni. Que kami no escuchara eso, pues con el destino no se juega. Ojalá que cuando volviera nada halla cambiado, ni siquiera Kenshin, ni siquiera Yahiko, ni siquiera Sanosuke o Megumi. Pero... y si era ella la que cambiara, si cuando volviera ya nadie mas la quisiera y si todos la hubieran olvidado... - pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos y con esos pensamientos inciertos se durmió.

Peluquería ( T.T otra vez)La mañana antes 

Bueno, talvez lo que escriba no les gustara, ni a Kenshin tampoco. Este se había redimido y fue guiado por Megumi a otra peluquería mas sofisticada. El lugar era una casita simple, pero que estaba adornada con muchas obras de geishas (creo que así se escribe) y flores en cada rincón. El ambiente era espeso y se sentía un fuerte olor a incienso, digamos que era un lugar muy acogedor.

- Megumi-dono esta seguro de que esto es una peluquería?- dijo El ahora pelirrojo de pelo corto

- Hai Ken, es de una amiga mía, le dije que vendríamos, ella ya debe tener todo listo para cambiarte no te preocupes mas ^-^. – dirigiéndose hacia una habitación- Chise-chan Ken-kun ya esta aquí, ven rápido que sino escapará.

Una mujer con rizos en las puntas de su cabello apareció, lo tenia suelto y en el tenia unos pequeñas flores de sakura, era de tez blanca y gruesos labios que tenían un poco de retoque rosa.  Estaba vestida con un kimono fino, que tenia dibujos de neko ( gatitos) muy realistas en la parte mas baja y en sus muñecas llevaba algunas pulseras. Ésta  hizo una reverencia y se presento.

- buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Chise Harunaga, hajimemashite 

- encantado también soy Kenshin Himura ^_^X

- bien, Megumi me dijo mucho sobre usted, me haría el favor de sentarse aquí...

Kenshin siguió a la muchacha hasta una pequeña silla frente aun espejo, ante sí vio reflejado su chistoso... o diferente cabello. Estaba tenso, las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, ni en una pelea había estado tan nervioso, si estuviera Saito y estaría largando su buena carcajada. Aun mirándose... hasta Aoshi hubiera estado riéndose de él T.T ahhhhhhhh, cuantas ganas de gritar tenia. porque!!!!!!!!!!! pero lo hecho hecho estaba y así quedaba así que ya no se podía tirar atrás 

- Comenzare cortándoselo un poco mas, sí Sr. Himura? – Kenshin afirmo con la cabeza. – no se preocupe, no será mucho, relájese por favor.

El rato se paso y ella termino de cortar, pero cuando Kenshin estaba dispuesto a retirarse Megumi lo paro. Maldición, la chica de la peluquería estaba sacando un pote negro, que seria eso??? Lo que sea que fuere no le agradaba ese olor...

- Kenshin, esto se llama tintura, es especial para el cabello, fue descubierto en Europa hace unos años, se saldrá dentro de unos meses, no te preocupes

- @-@ meses??? Hay Kami que he hecho... 

- ¬¬ no te comportes como Yahiko, eres un hombre adulto 

- oro................

Barco Mas adentrada en la noche... 

El barco se sacudía por la tormenta, pero no tanto como Kaoru, que estaba sumida en una profunda y larga pesadilla... entre susurros decía siempre... Kenshin...  pero Kirato no se había percatado, estaba dormido también... 

Entonces una ola un poco más grande que las anteriores sacudió el barco, lo que hizo que este se moviera lo suficiente como para tirar a Kaoru de la cama, hacia el suelo donde estaba Kirato... Ante el golpe ella despertó de su pesadilla encontrándose tirada en el suelo toda transpirada por el calor de la habitación, y peor aun, a escasos centímetros de la boca de Kirato, quien estaba muy rojo y no se podía mover...

Fue ella quien reacciono, levantándose rápidamente, muy avergonzada. Si ella se hubiese caído mas adelante lo hubiera besado... sin la intención claro, pero habría sido un beso. Y no, NO!

- * Kaoru sácate eso de la cabeza, tu solo estas deprimida porque Kenshin no esta, deja de ser tan mal pensada... HAZLO!.- perdona Ki-Kirato... es que me caí n.nU – (<: ahora vuelve a tu cama rápido...) – Buenas noches y disculpa... 

- Hai no es na... da

Cada uno se dio vuelta hacia lados opuestos, mientras Kaoru trataba de volver a dormirse Kirato estaba aun nervioso... casi la había besado. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y no podía calmarlo, tenia la sensación de que todo el mundo lo oiría y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la cara de Kaoru, con sus cabellos alborotados en esa oscuridad...

Japón- Tokio – Peluquería

Finalmente salieron de la peluquería, digamos que Kenshin no-tenia su mejor cara, pero no había que dado TAN mal, ahora había vuelto a tener el pelo lacio, solo que un poco mas alto que a la altura de los hombros y con un tono negruzco. (ya sé ya sé... les estoy dando mas razones para que me maten n.n)

Cuando llegaron al dojo no estaban ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko, cosa que les pareció rara a Kenshin y a Megumi. Se sentaron a esperar dentro mientras preparaban la cena: Guiso de lentejas y arroz. Unos 20 minutos mas tarde tocaron la puerta y Kenshin Apago el fuego... y en cuanto llego a la entrada y abrió...

- TADAIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMO ESTAS HIMURA!!!!  O.O NANI??? HIMURA. ERES TU?!?!?!?!?! QUE TRE HAZ HECHO, HO DIOS QUE BICHO TE HA PICADO, TE SIENTES ENFERMO, ESTAS MAL???

- No me pasa nada Misao-dono, solo es tinruta, creo... que hacen aquí?

- No, es tintura Himura, y vinimos porque el cabeza de pollo nos invito.

- Oh... pequeña tú eres de las mías... Yo soy Megumi n_n 

- Soy Misao Makimachi, Líder de los oniwabanshus y futura señora Shinomori...

Silencio... es lo único que e escuchaba. Allí, frente Misao Makimachi y Aoshi Shinomori había tres grandes bocas abiertas de par en par. Yo diría hasta el suelo ne??

- Tu... te vas a c-casar con el cubo...? ._.

- ¬¬ no es un cubo es mi prometido n_n, pero les contare como pasooooooooooooooooooooo jajajaja

Flash back de Misao

- Disculpe Aoshi-sama traje su té... - dijo Misao mientras se sentaba delante del meditante y desquiciante Aoshi para servirle su taza- Aoshi-sama podría pedirle un favor... me acompañaría a Japón, donde esta Himura. - 

- ...

- me han llamado, pero no quería ir sola, parece que Kaoru Kamiya se ha ido del dojo ha estudiar y hay unos problemas con Himura, por favor diga que si Aoshi –sama, hace mucho que usted no sale del Aoya, le haría bien platicar con Himura y * porque no dice nada...juro que me voy a volver loca si no contestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T buaa, quierop que venga per...- si no quiere esta....

- si Misao, iré contigo –como decirlo, Aquí todos, incluyendo Misao estarian un poquito sorprendidos ne??

- U...us-ted dijo que...si??? EN SERIO DIJO QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VIVA!!!....ups- disculpe señor Aoshi n.nU. 

Fin del FlashBack

- Yo habia salido muy contenta pero en cuanto saque un paso del templo sentí que la mano de Aoshi me apretaba y entonces me di vuelta yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hay...de solo recordarlo me pongo hannya ¬¬ aunque no lo ha vuelto a hacer – corazoncitos aquí, corazoncitos allá – el... me beso....................

- No puedo creerlo...¬¬ te beso? No lo habras soñado Comadreja???

- NO LO SOÑE Y NO ME DIGAS COMADREJA!

Misao siguió su relato mientras comian de cómo Aoshi le habia dicho que la amaba y como luego le habia pedido matrimonio mientras viajaban hacia Tokio. Misao parecia entre las nubes y Aoshi tenia un tinte rojo muy claro en su cara, no habia dicho una palabra desde que llegaron con Sano... -.- y misao no se callaba ni un solo minuto asi que tampoco tenia muchas posibilidades de hablar.

Cuando terminaron de comer todos, Kenshin felicito a Misao para que se callara un poco, pero en cuanto esta lo hizo Yahiko, Sano y Megumi comenzaron a parlotear sobre la ida de Kaoru y el plan para llevar a Kenshin con ella, obviamente esto habia sido sin la autorización de Kenshin pero...quien se hiba a tirar atrás ahora?

- Misao, te hemos llamado para que viajes con Kenshin n.n

- Nani?

- Si, pero no te preocupes, a ti no te pasara nada, lo unico que tienes que hacer es decirle a Jo-chan que Kenshin esta aquí y de paso darle información a este sobre las condiciones de Kaoru hai? Me sigues?

- Si, pero no sospechara de que yo este alli sin hacer nada?

- Ahí esta la mejor parte, tambien tenemos una beca para ti Misao, esto ya lo habiamos charlado con Okina y el nos dijo que le parecia una buena idea – dijo Sano sonriendo inocentemente (si es que el tiene alguna cara inocente).

Continuara

Notas de la Autora n.n 

Si yare yare, n.un me atrase no???? Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen kyaaaaaaaaa no me matennnnnnnnnnnn, me merezco lo peor o si pero por favor no me maten je.

Pues les queria dar mis agradecimientos a:

Hikaru Zeal

Julio / Zeruel

Meg

Jocky_misao

Chise n.n

Bere16

Madam Spooky 

Y a Anto-chan 

Y igualmente a todas mias amigas y amigos de ff.net, los aprecio mucho y no podria escribir sin ustedes n.n


End file.
